


Nothing Gory Means No Glory

by BuellersFueller



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Miles was a douche, OT3, Other, before she's found out, mentions of abuse, skye telling coulson, takes place before s1e5, title from Watsy's Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuellersFueller/pseuds/BuellersFueller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having witnessed Coulson's loyalty to Akela Amador Skye decides to reach out for help, which changes everything.</p>
<p>(Or Skye's sorta boyfriend is a super dick and she needs help. And Fitzsimmons are there along the way to help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gory Means No Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this sprouted after a 15 episode binge in which I adopted my OT3 and decided to something about it after seeing the lack of stories available. Enjoy~!

Skye took a deep breath. This could change everything. she pulled her hand back to knock, but halted as the door opened to reveal Fitzsimmons looking excited. They paused at the sight of her holding her fist up to knock. She belatedly dropped the fist and grinned at them feeling exposed. She stuttered out a greeting and watched as they exchanged a worried look. "You alright Skye?" Fitz asked looking concerned. She shrugged, shifting anxiously. "Just need to ask AC something." She managed brightly.

They smiled at the nickname and Skye stepped back to let them pass and glanced into the office, taking a deep breath. Coulson looked up from his computer and gestured for her to enter. She swallowed and stepped into the room quickly and closed the door behind her. "So, you have something to ask me?" he asked smiling slightly. She closed her eyes and nodded, took a shuddering breath, before opening her eyes. Ignoring the burning of tears, ready to fall.

"I... I want you to know that I love being on this team. I love the bus. And I think I might be learning to love Shield. And I thought that you guys were different from what you are and everything has been amazing and scary and new and I need your help with something." Somewhere between opening her mouth and finally cutting off the word vomit, she'd started to cry, and _dammit  she'd been so sure she could do this without loosing it._

Coulson frowned. "What happened?" She opened her mouth to explain but all that came out was a sob. She tried to calm  down, but there was an echo of him in her head and suddenly she felt so useless and she could hear _him_ yelling at her to shut up.  Her hands flew up to her ears and she got up and turned and ran ignoring Coulson, who had been moving to take her shoulders and was now shouting for her name. She not noticing a stunned looking Ward and kept going trying to get to her cabin and suddenly she felt arms around her stopping her and she tried to pull away terrified but they were still there, and couldn't they tell that she wasn't worth it, wouldn't they just let go, why wouldn't they just let her go and wallow in her own stupidity? She pulled furiously at them a few more times until finally giving up, resigning herself to breaking down in front of everyone who she knew already thought she was stupid and weak and pathetic, and sinking to her knees crying.

* * *

Fitz and Simmons had just left Coulson's office and were quietly discussing their encounter with Skye, when they suddenly heard Coulson yelling for Skye to come back and turned to suddenly find Skye barreling towards them sobbing, and raised their arms to embrace her more out of instinct then actual thought process, but quickly latched on more firmly and held Skye still, despite her thrashing and when she suddenly seemed to lose her will to escape and dropped, they guided her down more gently, kneeling text to her, each embracing her gently. One of Fitz's hands gently carded through her hair, while the other wrapped around Simmons' waist. Likewise Simmons gently rubbed Skye's back, and held Fitz close to her. Glancing at each other they nodded in sink and slowly lifted Skye up and guided her to Simmons' bunk, where they let her collapse and removed her shoes, before removing their own and laying on either side and embracing her. It felt like hours later when Skye calmed down, slowly drifting to sleep, having exhausted herself.

Simmons looked at Fitz, and quietly asked "Can you go tell Coulson she's okay, and ask what happened?" He nodded and slipping out quietly as he could, ignoring his abandoned shoes, and shut the door after a moment watching Jemma gently rub Skye's back and Skye sleeping oblivious to the care she was receiving. He turned around and headed towards Coulson's office, pausing at the sight of the rest of the team sitting in the living room. Ward noticed him first and stood up looking at him with what could almost be called a concerned expression, May and Coulson following his lead. It was Coulson who spoke first, voice firm and commanding.  "What happened?"

Fitz nearly gulped but squared his shoulders and raised his chin. "Well I was hoping you could tell me that, sir. What I know is that she went into **your** office to ask **you** something. I know that less then five minutes after she ran out sobbing, and that she cried herself to sleep. What I do not know is what she asked and what **you** said and why she reacted so strongly to whatever **you** said. Sir."  This was the most disrespectful he'd ever been to a commanding officer but remembering Skye's sobs he couldn't bring himself to regret it. 

Coulson himself looked relatively unmoved. "She came in, I asked what she needed and she said that she loved this team, and everything about it. Then she said that we weren't what she expected and that she needed my help. Since you and Simmons were the last two to speak with her before she entered my office, I figured you may be able to offer some insight to what caused her break down. Do you?" 

Fitz paused to consider, remembering her unusual behavior. "She seemed nervous, sir. Upset, like she might cry and she tried to act normal but she only managed to make me and Simmons more concerned. We acted unconcerned but once she entered we started to discuss, it and planned to talk to her after she finished." Coulson nodded once and looked to May and Ward, to see if they had any input. When they didn't he turned back to Fitz. "Thank you, please tell her I want to talk to once she's feeling up to it." 

Fitz nodded once and turned and walked back to the Simmons' room, climbed into the bed quietly, slipping an arm under Skye's sleep form and reaching to hold Jemma's hand on Skye's back. He watched them for a moment smiling before drifting off himself, comfortable despite the extremely tight fit.

* * *

Sleep faded from her mind slowly, and the warmth surrounding her, only made her want to drift off again but eventually the fact that their were  _four_ arms wrapped around her and that she could hear Fitzsimmons whispering on either side of her, jerked her mind from the comfortable sleep induced haze it had been in. Her eyes shot open and she jerk up before she knew what was happening but she didn't make very far before what she could now see were Simmons and Fitz's arm pulled her back down gently. Confusion rolled over her and she let herself be pulled down turning her head back and forth to glance at them both. "What's going on?"  she asked, well tried but all she managed was a pitiful croak, which had them scrambling for a water bottle, which Skye gratefully took. After a moment she tried again. "What's going on?" she asked nervously. The two she was trapped between looked vaguely nervous, and Simmons sounded even more so when she spoke after a beat of silence. 

"Skye," she began "do you remember what happened last night?" And after a moment of focus it all came back to her and her eyes slid shut miserably. Her eyes shot open when she felt them each take one of her hands, but she let them fall shut again, feeling a bone deep weariness. Fitz spoke this time. "It's alright if you don't want to talk to us about it. But Coulson want to talk about what you need help with. And Skye" She opened one eye to glance at him, "whatever it is, he'll help you deal with it. He's worried, everyone was." Skye felt another tear dribble out of each eye and wondered how many she had left to cry. She them wipe away the tears gently, and that was what pushed her to speak.

It just poured out. Everything from when she was 18, 4 months from graduation, when she was moved again and how she met Miles, how nice he was at first but then with graduation and the threat of being removed from the system and left to be on her own hanging over her, nothing was really alright. Then it got worse. Miles convinced her to join Rising Tide, and then convinced her to leave school, even though she was so close, how they got an apartment but they didn't have money, then he started getting angry, and saying things, and then he got drunk and he just swung at her. _And she sobbing now, again but so was Simmons and Fitz was crying too, so it was alright._ Then the next morning he didn't remember but she did and he had idea to get her into shield, and even though he was nasty about it and how he spewed vicious taunts about how she wasn't smart enough, and she was so stupid, and they would even want her, they did it. Sent her to L.A. and had her lay the trap to infiltrate. And she was scared so she did it, but she loved this life, these people, and it wasn't fair.  _And now Simmons was crying into her hair murmuring that they needed her, they wanted her, she was brilliant, please Skye just see how wonderful you are. And That made Skye cry even harder but Fitz was there holding them both now, so it would be okay._ So when she watched Coulson do everything for Akela Amador she thought maybe he could deal with everything and she'd be okay and she just wanted to okay.  _And in that moment crying with them, she was._

* * *

It was midday when the trio emerged, eyes ringed with red and hands tightly clutched. Fitz on one side of Skye, Simmons on the other side. They sat to their extremely late breakfast together huddled as close as they could manage, ignoring Ward staring at them and occasionally whispering together. After their meal, they rose as one to speak to Coulson. 

Fitz knocked, and they entered together. Coulson looked up and smiled at Skye. "Thank you for bringing her so promptly, you may go."  But they didn't move and it was Simmons who explained that they'd like to stay, at Skye's request. Coulson hesitated but nodded. "Take a seat. And explain everything" So she did, Fitzsimmons holding her hands and flinching at certain moments. After they finished Coulson paused, looking concerned. "I see. What exactly do you want me to do?" Skye smiled "I'd like you to please do whatever you deem necessary sir."

Coulson looked pleased. "I'm glad you came to me about this. I think I have a solution to our problems. Since you came to me about this instead of the team finding out in another way, my movement is easier. We can discuss in more depth, after this mission." Skye smiled brightly and they headed out to debrief on the situation. They worked together and when Skye tracked the Hack to Miles, Fitz and Simmons wrapped her in a hug, and put away their rage at the way he had endangered her. When the bank history came to  light, they comforted her and when he was taken into custody at his apartment, which Skye led them to, they kept their anger in, but as soon as he stepped out of line they descended on him.

It probably could be blamed on Coulson leaving them with him, while Skye was in the field. They needed the help but his snarky comments had them on edge and all it took was one off color comment on Skye, after listening to him badmouth shield nonstop for an hour, for them to snap in sync the set their equipment down and punched him, giving him matching black eyes, and themselves split knuckles. They easily returned to work ignoring his whimpering. Skye's smile when he saw him, made it worth it, and her tight hug, when she caught sight of their hands, was even better. 

Skye's smile faded though, watching Coulson verbally destroy him and put him in custody, parting with a satisfied comment on how he would've had it easier if he hadn't done what he had to Skye. She looked tired, satisfied but mostly tired. And she hugged Coulson tightly when he emerged, before heading to the residential area, closely followed by Fitz and Simmons, who pulled her into Simmons room again.

Slowly habit formed. Simmons' room was their room. Simmons' bed was their bed. Fitzsimmons became Fitzskimmons and everyone who saw them knew. They smiled private smiles, gave hugs, joked, finished sentences, and exchanged a few kisses, then more. And everything was wonderful.

 


End file.
